The Real Prize
by jelazakazone
Summary: What if Merlin had shown Arthur the Waters of Avalon in ep 3.13? (Written March, 2012) A magic reveal story.


Author's notes: This piece is based on this quote from an episode of Once Upon a Time:  
_Water is a very powerful thing. Cultures as old as time have worshipped it. It flows throughout all lands connecting the entire world. If anything had mystical properties, if anything had magic, well, I say it'd be water._ Thanks to **kleinefee92**and members of the writingcafe for beta commentary!

Merlin toed at the cold water lapping on the rocks. The water continued lapping at his toes; in and out, it flowed. He watched the waves which in turn soothed him. The gentle swishing rhythm, the light breeze on his skin, all acted on him, putting him in a meditative mindset. Merlin felt as small as a grain of sand and as big as the heavens above him. He was integrated into the weave of the fabric of the world.

Merlin sent out tendrils of magic, touching the sand and rock beneath his feet and feeding it out into the water. He touched fish and fibrous plants that rooted deep. He sent his magic out into the air and grew bored, finding only dust motes. He sent his magic back into the water.

He felt grounded in the water, as though he were one of those rooted plants. Except, he realized, that he could reach much much farther in the water than he ever had managed in the air. He was connected to every drop of water in the world.

Merlin came back to his awareness of the world. He held the Waters of Avalon, contemplating what the Fisher King had told him. He thought about his words to Arthur: "We do not know until we try." He stood and turned, leaving the shore.

Arthur was slumped against the rough cave wall, a vacant look on his face. Merlin stopped at Arthur's feet and bumped his toes against the prince's. Listless, the man looked up.

"Arthur, you think we face an unbeatable foe, but I'm telling you, together, we can beat them. Come, I want to show you something."

Merlin held out his hand; Arthur accepted his aid and stood. Hands intertwined, they walked out and stood by the water. Both men looked out at the horizon for a long time, comfortable in their silence.

Merlin shifted, breaking the mood. "Arthur, do you remember when you found the trident?"

'Yeeeees..."

"Well, when I was in that room, before you came in, I was not alone."

Arthur absorbed this information.

"I talked with the Fisher King. He gave me this. He told me that it is '_water from the Lake of Avalon. I've kept it safe these years, waiting for the right person to claim it. And that is you. You are the one chosen._

'Albion's time of need is near. And in that dark hour you must be strong, for you alone can save her. Your powers are great, but you will need help. And that is what I'm giving you.

'When all seems lost, this will show you the way.'"

Flat lipped, Arthur nodded, signaling Merlin to continue.

"Arthur, I've tried to figure out how to get these waters to show me the way, and I'm just not getting it."

"You just told me that you thought we could beat them! Now you tell me you have no idea how this will help, but you think it's the answer?"

Merlin chewed on his lip, then took in a slow deep breath. "You might want to sit for this. Come, let's sit on this ledge over here."

"Merlin, I give the orders, remember?"

"Really, sire, I think it's best if you sit."

They walked to the outcropping where Arthur sat. Merlin remained standing.

Facing him, Merlin took in another breath and then said, "Arthur, this water is magic, but so am I. I have magic, just like the water."

The prince spluttered. "What? That's absurd."

Merlin waited.

"Wait. You really do have magic?"

He nodded.

Arthur's mouth dropped. He waved a hand around as though it were untethered. Pushing himself up off the rock, he started towards Merlin and then stopped.

Merlin watched him as he worked through what he'd just been told.

"You. Have magic?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"For as long as I can remember."

Tears came to Arthur's eyes. "Why have you waited so long to tell me, Merlin? I can understand why you didn't tell me in the beginning, but surely you didn't think I'd let my father kill you just because you have magic?"

"I wasn't sure. I couldn't take the chance. It's my destiny … it's our destiny, to create Albion, a peaceful land where people thrive and live in harmony."

Arthur stomped around on the beach and waved his hands, clearly frustrated with the whole situation. Finally, he said, "Merlin, we will deal with this issue later. First, we have to save Camelot. You thought you had an answer?"

"Well, yes and no. I am pretty sure the Waters of Avalon are the answer, but I can't figure out how. I am guessing that you must be part of the answer. We are two sides of a coin, Arthur; both of us are needed to create the land of Albion."

His last shred of his patience gone, Arthur grabbed Merlin's jacket lapels and started to shake the magician. Surprised, Merlin lost his grip on the king's gift. The men lurched for the Waters of Avalon, but it was too late. It fell to the rocks, shattering the glass, letting the waters run free to pool in a depression.

Merlin let out an anguished cry and they both leaned over to see if the precious water could be collected somehow. Surprised, they realized they did not see the sky reflected in the small pool, but a woman's face. Arthur looked on as Merlin conversed with the image.

"Merlin, I swore that one day I would repay you. Now is the moment."

"I don't understand."

"There is but one weapon that slays something which is already dead."

"A blade forged in the dragon's breath."

"That weapon lies at the bottom of the Lake of Avalon. Where you hid it. You must come to the lake."

"And you will give me the sword?"

"In your hands it has the power to save Albion."

"Thank you."

Now Arthur was even more perplexed.

"A sword? Forged in the dragon's breath? Merlin, you will have much explaining to do."

A sigh escaped before he said, "Yes. I know. I am so sorry that I've hid my magic from you for all this time. All I have ever wanted is to serve you. Surely you know that. I will explain everything when Camelot is safe again. Please, let's go."

Prioritizing the safety of Camelot over wringing his servant's neck, Arthur said, "Right. Let's go talk to the lady in the lake and then we can sit down and have a nice long talk."


End file.
